<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride and Flowers by rainstorm_523</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874306">Pride and Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstorm_523/pseuds/rainstorm_523'>rainstorm_523</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Asexual Character, Fluff, For the most part, Gift Giving, Hot Weather, M/M, Tim being a lovely boyfriend, i swear this is actually a very sweet fic, mentions of a bad coming out experience, mentions of acephobia, which means Tim has some fun shirts, which means warm weather clothing!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstorm_523/pseuds/rainstorm_523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon tries on a new shirt from Tim, feelings ensue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JonTim Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pride and Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> the warm weather. He liked his sweaters, and his long sleeve shirts, and layers. He did, however, enjoy getting to wear the new shirt Tim had found for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll like it, I promise,” Tim had said when he had ordered it the week prior. And he did, Jon loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was similar to the button ups Tim liked to wear, but the sleeves were a little longer and it wasn’t quite as bright as Tim’s shirts of choice. It had a grey colored base with little purple flowers with black stems and white centers dotted all along it. The colors of the ace flag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared into the mirror at himself, drinking in his reflection of himself in the shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had come out to Tim as ace awhile ago, after their third date and they had gone back to Tim’s flat. They had been kissing, which he had enjoyed, and ended up laying on the couch tangled up in each other. They broke apart for breath and Jon decided rather suddenly to blurt out that he was ace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim had simply smiled and said “okay” much to Jon’s surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not,” he had paused for a second to think, “weirded out or upset?” He had gotten those responses from partners in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed your ring,” both of their gazes flickered down to the black ring on the middle finger of Jon’s right hand. “You said you were okay with kissing and I wasn’t going to push.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim ducked his head into the room, “Jon? Are you okay?” He walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded and turned to hug Tim, “thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, now come on. Sasha and Martin are waiting for us outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked out of the flat together, hand in hand. Off to meet their friends for a movie and dinner. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I found a jontim playlist!! On Spotify!! Now I want to make my own!! </p><p>Anyway, I’m obsessed with them, and I have something planned for tomorrow’s prompt too 👀</p><p>Hope you’re having a lovely day/night! </p><p>💕 Rain</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>